Twinkling Gem
by Inkstrum
Summary: Love seems to find anyone, even if it is one that we did not foresee. Rarity will soon learn that her imagined "Prince Charming" is not actually a stallion at all.
1. Prologue: Unknown Interest

"I just can't thank you enough, Princess Celestia." A mare's voice echoed in a huge room. She stood next to the regal princess, who giggled at the mare's grateful words. The room these two ponies stood in glowed a dark light. The sun cut in half as it slowly sunk below the horizon.

"Of course. But… let us just leave it at a normal 'thank you', Miss Rarity." Princess Celestia giggled, and the mare before her chuckled a little and blushed.

Rarity could not help but show her gratitude to the princess. Her friend, Twilight Sparkle, had asked her teacher if she could have a place to stay. Of course it was easy for her, since Twilight had decided to stay at her home in Canterlot. But even with this change, she could only be glad that their friendship had not diminished after the distance that was added between them. "Umm…" The two mares turned to see the stallion behind them, his legs buckling underneath all the luggage he had carried up the stairs. "Y-your luggage, ma'am?"

"I'll leave you to unpack, then." Princess Celestia nodded to Rarity.

She took her leave and walked past the stallion, who nodded to her. "Your Highness." Rarity returned her gaze to the room and smiled brightly. This was simply divine, as she would put it. The space she had been given so graciously was such a blessing; another thank you would need to be added to her longer list of thank you's to both Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. "Um… where do you want your luggage?"

Without looking back, she said, "Oh, just right there is fine, darling." Her luggage collapsed over the stallion, but she paid no attention to it. The room was just too perfect to not steal her attention away from the other, possibly more important mess of her items behind her. She swiveled her ears and finally turned around to see the stallion underneath brush himself off as a few of her cases slid off one another. "Thank you so much for the help. You may leave now." As he left, she let out a little gasp. "Oh, wait." She walked up to him and levitated a few bits to his hoof. "Here you go. For the trouble of bringing my luggage up here for me."

The stallion nodded and trotted back down the stairs. Rarity looked to the pile of luggage and giggled. "Now then… let me get started." One by one, she lifted each of the cases in a light blue aura. Rarity never looked away from her items, following them as they flew into the closet. As another set of them flew in, hoofsteps resonated from behind her.

 _'Huh… could it be that the poor stallion again?'_ Rarity turned around, only to smile at a friend. "Twilight! It is good to see you again."

"Hello there, Rarity," said Twilight, who was standing in the doorway of the room. "After I finished up with my studies, I thought I might as well see how you were adjusting to the new room."

"But it is so good to see you, still." Rarity put away another briefcase before she trotted over to her friend, wrapping her forelegs around her. She pulled away and said, "I must simply thank you, darling. The new abode you and Princess Celestia have given me is just simply divine."

"You're very wel—"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rarity interrupted, almost nose to nose with her friend as she leaned forward. She quickly pulled away with chuckle. "My apologies, but I do not believe that a simple 'thank you' would suffice for the accommodations you have graciously acquired for me."

Twilight only giggled and shook her head at her friend's thankfulness. "It's no problem, Rarity. Besides, I thought it was best to make sure you had the closest place to the shopping district."

"But really, I cannot—"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Twilight interrupted her friend, who blushed again. "But still, I appreciate your gratefulness and all, but once is simply enough."

"Of course." Rarity nodded. "Alright, I'm fine now." She began to giggle again. "Yet I am a mare of my word, so I shall find some way to repay you."

"It's alright, really. I'm just thankful I won't be alone here in Canterlot for a while." Twilight brought her in for another hug. They stayed like that for a moment or two, until she separated. "Well, I'd better get back to my own house. There's a spell I've been meaning to look into, and it's just so exciting, I just have to get back and learn it."

"Of course, darling. I shall let you get to it. See you later, Twilight."

"Bye, Rarity." Twilight turned around and walked out, glancing over her shoulder while she waved. The door shut in a light blue aura, only after which did Rarity exhale.

This was a momentous occasion, but it certainly had not been the only one. Rarity enjoyed her time with all her very important friends. She had a great little sister who, although she had her moments of being a small nuisance, was still dear to her heart. Her parents were also great, if not a bit random at times. And her boutique business was growing, and that was an achievement she loved.

Yet, something about this was off. She frowned and looked at the empty space around her. Maybe it was just the hesitant jitters she was feeling, but she felt like she did not need to feel this sad. So what was causing this? _'Oh, Rarity, you do love to overdramatize everything, don't you?'_ She shook her head, clearing away those thoughts, and continued to trot along.

This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Although Twilight did have to move back to Canterlot once they had defeated Nightmare Moon, the idea of that did not diminish their spirits. Sure, it may have taken a little while longer to get together, but it was all worthwhile in the end.

Her smile brightened when she turned her gaze to the window. _'And to think it all started with my magic dragging me out into the middle of nowhere.'_ When she had found that rock filled with gems, then brought them into her dress designs, she had gained her cutie mark, one she so deeply cherished. And it had led to this moment in her life. She had to thank her horn for forcing her against her will to a rock in the middle of nowhere.

She let out another sigh. _'Why are you sighing, Rarity? This has not happened since the play in Ponyville when we were just a filly.'_ Then she thought about when she first began to experience these emotions, only to find that these feelings had started when Twilight had left. She felt like she was lonely, like some little filly who was just beginning to experience what it felt like to be without friends. It was odd, but maybe it was just because her friend was in a different place? _'That must be it. No need to fret; Twilight is not too far away at all. In fact, we could almost be next-door neighbors.'_ Assured by this, she walked over to the front of her bed, scanning the room to see what else might be here.

Yet why did these feelings of Twilight appear? Of course, they were friends and they did rely on each other, although Rarity did have to admit that Twilight was beautiful and—

She shook her head, a frown replacing the smile. _'Absolutely not. A friend should not think about another friend in that way.'_ It certainly was a bit odd, not to say maybe even bordering the line of creepy. Yet why could she not shake this strange blend of loneliness and fondness? It was odd, feeling her heart slightly beat at the thought of Twilight. She grimaced and pushed these odd thoughts to the back of her mind.

Those thoughts from before began to reappear once again. She watched as images flashed in her mind: Twilight standing on the train as she looked at her friends, her smile softening as her friend's eyes met her own. She shook her head, feeling those same emotions from before. _'What is going on? Surely these pesky daydreams would have left me long ago...'_ Even trying to think about her current fashion line she was working on did not seem to distract her from those thoughts.

"Honestly, why am I so confined to these specific thoughts? It doesn't make any sense," Rarity murmured under her breath. She shut the blinds of her windows and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the faucet, lifted a rag over to the water, wet the cloth and wiped her muzzle. _'Maybe I am just wishing her the best. That could be possible.'_

But Rarity was not so certain. This could possibly be something much more than just a simple "I miss my friend"-type feeling. No. What she felt was completely different. Lifting the rag off, she quickly cleaned her face before throwing it on a hook to dry out, made her way to her bed and shut off the lights. She sighed, lifted the sheets off and slipped under her covers. Rarity closed her eyes but felt those emotions continue to swell.

"Alright…" she wearily murmured. "I shall investigate these feelings that seem to encompass my friend, Twilight, but priorities must be attended to first. After all, I do have my fashion line that needs to be completed before I set upon this… oh, what would Rainbow Dash say, 'adventure'? If that is the case, then I shall start this adventure after I have completed my own task." And she had decided to move in earlier than her scheduled time, so she had a few days to explore Canterlot and see what this city had to offer. After all, in this city, she felt like she could belong.


	2. Chapter I: That Which I've Never Thought

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The sun rose up over the world and shone rays of light down that brought a warmth to the winds, which foretold the coming of Fall. Rarity walked up a spiraling staircase and hummed happily to herself. She had spent the day with her new friend, an older stallion named Fancy Pants who seemed delighted to meet her each time. It certainly was a charming little get-together. But more importantly, she surprised the other high-class ponies he was with by predicting that Fleetfoot would win the race. She bit her lip slightly as she recalled the little fib she told, one that led them to believe that she knew the trainer of the Wonderbolts. However, Rainbow Dash was nowhere near good enough to be called a trainer of the famous fliers that soared over Equestria./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Yet they were also surprised that she was staying at the palace, and in fact knew Princess Celestia. However, she was able to gain all their trust, and in time she became fast friends with the higher social style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" 'Oh, Rarity, you have done well today.'/em It was such a great way to finally integrate herself into the high class status of these other ponies, since she herself felt that, although she was a Ponyville pony, she was a Canterlot mare at heart./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She grabbed the doorknob and opened the doors to her room. Her smile could have easily lit the whole room. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'I must thank Princess Celestia and Twilight again for the lovely accommodations she provided me with.'/em She let out a giggle. It might be best not to overdo it the next time she visited her. After all, horseshoes did not need to receive dozens of kisses./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity swiveled her ear at a cat in her room, then turned and met her white persian cat, Opalescence's gaze. Her pet meowed and ambled over to Rarity's workdesk. Opalescence kept her gaze on her owner, jumped up to the desk, and nodded to the right with her paw pointing to a pony figure drawn onto a piece of paper. Her paw laid over a very well-designed dress. "Oh, Opal." Rarity chuckled. The hat upon her mane lifted off in a light blue aura of magic; the light gently held it in place while Rarity brought it over to an open hanger. Levitating it over to a hook next to the front door before closing it. "Yes, I understand that Twilight's dress is a top priority as well. So don't fret, I'll make sure to work on the scheme and coloring of her birthday dress soon enough."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity could only sigh and frown. She figured that she would work on Twilight's dress sometime here soon, but even so, she had let the high-class ponies fill her schedule with activities they considered meaningful to them, when she needed to get to work on the greater task of importance: her friend's birthday surprise. She sighed yet again and rested her head against the wall./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Of course Opal, I realize that my friend's dress is of the greater importance, but I simply can't—" Rarity turned her attention to the paper. She took a moment to scan the design while glancing at every detail on the dress. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Hmm… there is something… wrong with this dress.'/em Yet it seemed perfect. A dress that was extravagant, one that was, to quote those two stuck-up ponies, "a dress fit for Canterlot." And of course, she had the sketch of this piece of art truly fit that mindframe. An ensemble that was fit for a true Canterlot pony./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But why does it feel like the dress is unfinished?" There must have been something that was wrong, yet she could not understand why. It was flawless, but why did she feel like it could be more? em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'There must be something that I can fix about it. Maybe if I consider the mare who will wear this...'/em Her mouth hung slightly agape; the problem was almost too easy to find. Of course she would wear a dress like this, but Twilight, beautiful as she was, did not enjoy gowns that were so… over the top./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'But certainly I can make it work… right?'/em She latched her magic onto her glasses and fixed them onto her ears and nose. She studied the design again to see what there was to fix, from the perfectly curved end of the dress overlapping the end of the pony figure to the headdress that extended out for a couple of feet. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'What could possibly be wrong? Surely Twilight would like this?'/em But then she took another look, slightly closed her eyes and took a closer examination at the ensemble./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She imagined Twilight in this dress and saw that, although it did look great on her, it just seemed to be a bit much for her. But when Rarity thought about how she would look in that dress, it was absolutely perfect for her. Once she understood the facts, she let out a tiny gasp. "Oh… so it doesn't work for Twilight at all." Rarity tapped her chin, gently and bit her lip before her smile brightened. "I just got an idea."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She lifted a pen up with her magic and erased parts of the sketch. Rarity flipped her pencil around and added new touches to the dress that gave it more of a flair that she felt would definitely match her friend's own unique style. It took a few minutes as the pencil shuffled across the paper, eraser shavings covering the corners of the paper, until she put the pencil down. Rarity smiled brightly, and her eyes widened slightly. She let out a tiny squeal of excitement at the new sketch. "Oh this is completely wonderful, Opal! Not even the first drawing was as magnificent as this."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"It was more simple than her first idea. She kept the length the same, but took away a bit from the original design on the main part of the dress and added a more celestial approach. She also decided that the headpiece was not really working out as well as she thought it would, so that was thrown into the scrap. Even if there was no true color to it, she could imagine the color scheme and thought that it looked divine, at least in her own mind./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Yes. I am certain that Twilight will take to this specific scheme of the dress. Now all I have to do is get the appropriate cloths and fabrics, and it will come together most splendidly." She smiled while her heart soared again. However, a frown replaced her grin when she thought about the high-class ponies' events. "Well… they all had good reasons for me to come to their soirées. But if I do go, then I will not have any time to prepare Twilight's dress."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity rubbed her chin again with another hum. "How could I work their festivities into my schedule, yet still have enough time to work on Twilight's ensemble?" Her mind swirled the question around like a whirlpool, with each answer lost in the endless ocean of possible answers that was her mind. "Ohh… why does this have to be so difficult?" she whined. Rarity brought up a hoof while she dramatically fell backwards onto her bed with a soft groan./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As she removed the hoof from her eyes, her gaze met Opal's, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Opal. If you had to pick between your best friend and high-class ponies who are hoping that you show up, how would you choose between upsetting your friend or ruining your own reputation among the ponies of this fine city?" Her cat stared at her, meowed and began to clean her right foreleg./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity groaned. "You're no help, Opal." She threw her hooves back, while she laid herself out across the bed. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'I can't just go abandon my best friend, can I?'/em The thought of Twilight made her heart ache. She closed her eyes, only to imagine her friend with the gown on, who just seemed to stand there. Rarity opened her eyes to meet Twilight's; the other mare slightly closed her own while she gave off this weird look. Her smile began to soften, and her eyes glittered. Twilight slowly began to walk over to where Rarity laid on the bed. While Rarity watched this gap close, she felt her fur stand on end. Her heart beat faster and faster. Yet Rarity could not withhold the sight in front of her. A moment was all she needed before she had completely looked her friend over and ended up with red flushed cheeks./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She thought of how soft her lips must have felt, Twilight batted her lashes at her. Rarity's own gaze moved across her friend's body, yet she could not help but admire at what she could see in front o-/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity let out a gasp, and her eyes flashed open. She quickly sat up and scanned the room to see if her friend was truly there. There was no Twilight, and she guessed she was just daydreaming. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'But… what was that all about? Wait… no...'/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Rarity, for Celestia's sake why are you thinking about your friend in such a way?" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "That is so lewd!" She frowned, which transcended into how this obnoxious love stayed trapped within her mind. "You cannot fall for a friend just like that, nor is it even right to do so." It was quite immature, she thought. She never wished to have such an image cross her mind in that way. Rarity tried to cast those thoughts, but a groan escaped from her mouth. These emotions seemed to hold their ground, rooted into her mind while they constantly pestered her over and over with the same ludicrous thoughts that swirled in her mind./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She had never had a thought like this to other mares before. She had always thought of stallions being the pony she would fall in love for. Heck, if she did find her "Prince Charming", she would obviously marry said stallion. But the idea of doing it with her best friend, Twilight? That was preposterous. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'There is absolutely no possible way I would ever marry Twilight.'/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"But a faint frown formed on her muzzle. She had in fact tried to gain a Prince Charming once before. However, the nephew of Princess Celestia, Prince Blueblood, was not exactly who she thought he would be. Instead of being chivalrous, he was a complete coward. Instead of being the selfless stallion she dreamed him to be, he was inconsiderate and used her as a shield against Applejack's cake she had made for their first Grand Galloping Gala./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"And the negativity she felt towards Twilight about these feelings... there was no need to think that Twilight was possibly the worst mare to think about or all those nasty words. "I… but why?" She did not know if this was just some random thought she had, or if in fact, her experience with Blueblood might have changed her perception on stallions. Of course, Rarity knew that not all stallions were selfish. But why Twilight? Why now?/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""There must be something I can do?" Rarity murmured while she brought a hoof over her eyes. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Let me contemplate this situation for a moment. First of all, I could possibly ignore Twilight until these emotions wither away. But then she might believe that I am purposefully trying to ditch her.'/em So the idea of hiding was out of the question. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'But… I may be able to explore these feelings and find out why and how I fell for Twilight. Hopefully there may be a proper explanation for all this.'/em And now that she had a clue on what to do, she needed a plan. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Let me see here… I could bring her to my temporary abode tomorrow to let her try on her birthday dress? And while she is doing so, I shall make sure to check these feelings and find the cause of all of this.'/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Yet in her current predicament, she could only sigh in defeat at the idea of accepting these advancements onto her friend. But she relented./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Okay… if I must discover why I feel this way to Twilight… so be it." Yet after she spoke those words, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. And even stranger so, she turned her frown upside down, like she was excited for discovering something so different. "This may not be a bad thing at all. Maybe an… experiment is in order."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity stood up and gazed at the sketch of Twilight's birthday dress again. If she was to investigate these emotions, she would do so with caution. In the end, she did not know how Twilight would feel about this, and, already well-versed in romance novels from previously read books, she needed to make a subtle notion to learn more about her friend's own ideas of a relationship. And even then, she would need to be careful herself. Otherwise she could only theorize that there might be more than one broken heart./p 


	3. Chapter II: Emotions That Swell

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The rays of light shone through Rarity's windows, her temporary living space illuminated in the beautiful natural light from the outside world. She hummed away, a sewing needle in a light blue aura stitching the last bit of decor onto the dress, her smile brightening as she quickly looked over her design. She had forgone the headpiece, seeing that it was a bit too much for her friend. But what she had made in the end, felt more like what her friend would truly wear./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Comets streaked across a pale deep blue tinge that marked through the bright magenta and dark lavender colors that made up the entirety of the ensemble. And to add a bit of her own touch, she had also sewn faint bright blue stars that resembled diamonds, bringing out what she predicted to match Twilight Sparkle well. "And there. That should do it," Rarity murmured as she set down the sewing needle./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Stepping back, she wiped her brow with a hoof, taking a moment to gaze at her newest creation. From her earlier attempt at the first sketch of her friend's birthday dress, she imagined the two designs side by side, shaking her head at the first version as she frowned at all the features that simply would show better on her, rather than looking amazing on her friend. Then she turned her attention to the newest creation, and the more celestial-like approach screamed her friend's name./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""My, what a splendid piece of art. I can absolutely see Twilight enjoying an ensemble such as this." The process of creating this dress had taken quite a bit of effort over the past couple of days. It was tiresome, of course, having to work on this project when she could. Not only was this part a bit stressful, if not necessary, but she had also made it a point to attend the high class parties and get-togethers her noble friends had put up, from art displays to even a christening of one of Fancy Pant's flying yachts./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Though they felt more like a free period of relaxing than work, she had to admit that after organizing how much time she had worked on Twilight's dress and had spent at these parties, Rarity felt like she had managed this quite well. Yet she smiled and turned to face Opal. If it weren't for Opal's constant and annoying meow, Rarity did not know if she would have been able to finish Twilight's dress. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'But I am glad she is here. Otherwise I may not have even worked on the dress at all, and possibly even got in trouble for that.'/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Speaking of her Persian cat, she looked back to face Opal, her furry little friend yawning and she stretching her legs out. "Opal, dear," Rarity said. "What do you think of my latest creation?" she asked as she stepped aside and let her cat have a full view of the ensemble./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Opal looked over the seams and lines of the dress, tilted her head here and there, murred quietly, and rubbed against the dress. "Oh, thank you, Opal! You are a true dear, aren't you?" Rarity said, walking up to her desk. She wrapped her magic around a few of her items, opening a few of her bags and placing the scissors and needles in their appropriate places./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"A knock on her door echoed into the room. Rarity looked up to the entrance. "Oh! I have company. Be right there!" She hurriedly stowed her other utensils away, then trotted into her bathroom and fixed her mane. Her eyes never left the mirror once until she nodded, fine with how her hair looked. Rarity walked back to the door and opened it up. The smile she wore seemed to brighten as she saw who stood at her door. "Twilight! It is so good to see you," she greeted her friend with a hug before pulling away./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Hello there, Rarity," Twilight replied. "Just came to see how you were doing."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Excellent, darling. And you are just the mare I was wanting to see."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Why is that?" Twilight asked as Rarity ushered her into her room./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Because I have a surprise for you." Rarity let out a giggle before asking, "Now, would you be a dear and close your eyes for a moment?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Why? What's this surprise you have for me?" Twilight asked as she did what her friend instructed. Rarity levitated a blindfold up to Twilight's eyes, gently wrapping them around her friend's eyes. "I have my eyes closed, Rarity; I promised I wouldn't look."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""But I don't want you to spoil the surprise, Twilight." Rarity giggled before grabbing her friend's hoof, leading her to the dress. "Now, I shall remove your blindfolds, but promise me that you shall not try and take a quick gander, okay?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight let out a groan of annoyance. "Of course. I promise that I won't try to see what is so important that you have to have me be blindfolded."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Trusting in Twilight that she would keep her word, Rarity untied the cloth, placing it on the desk behind her. "Alright, you can look now." She watched as Twilight opened her eyes, a glimmer sparkling in her pupils as a smile grew on her muzzle. "So… what do you think of your birthday ensemble?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""This is the dress for my birthday?" Twilight took a step back, her smile fading slightly. "Rarity… I, I don't know what to say…"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh no. Did I accidentally over do it again?'/em Rarity brought a hoof up to her muzzle, fidgeting slightly as panic began to set in. "Twilight." Rarity sighed. "You can be be completely honest wi-"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""I love it!" Rarity's eyes lit up as she regained her smile, hearing Twilight say those words was a huge weight off her shoulders. "Oh, I can't thank you enough! This is so beautiful." Twilight wrapped her hooves around Rarity as she let out a tiny squee of excitement./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity couldn't help but giggle at her friend's joy. "You cannot believe what a relief it is to hear you say that," she murmured to herself. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Would you like to try it on?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""Of course. I'd be happy to." Twilight encased the ensemble in a raspberry-colored aura, moving it close to her right side./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""You can go ahead and use my bathroom if you wish." Rarity ushered Twilight to her to the other room at the far right of her bedroom. Twilight went in, closing the door behind her. As the door shut, she breathed out. "Okay, Rarity. You have been doing well so far. We must not let Twilight know that I… well, have feelings for her. Just take a deep breath" -she breathed in and slowly breathed out- "and you should be just fine."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The bathroom door opened, and her friend stepped out. "So what do you think, Rarity?" Twilight asked./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She turned around to face Twilight, her mouth dropping open as she let out a quiet gasp. If beauty had any type of physical form, then Rarity would swear that she was seeing her right now. The dress was absolutely perfect on her, showing off her friend's beautiful curves and looking stunning over all. "You look… amazing…" Rarity murmured. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Amazing? No that is not even a good beginning to describe what Twilight looks like.'/em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight blushed at Rarity's comment, looking at the ground. She returned her attention to her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Uh… Rarity? Are you alright?" Rarity did not heed her words. Her smile softened. "Hello? Are you there, Rarity?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"The words finally broke through the haze enveloping Rarity, shaking her head before her cheeks slightly flushed. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, Twilight. I guess I must have lost my focus for a moment."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""It's alright." Twilight smiled, giggling as she asked, "But what was with the face? You were looking really strange there."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;""My face? What do you mean my… oh." Rarity's cheeks grew brighter at the mention of how she was possibly staring at Twilight. "Oh, I um… why there's a perfect explanation for that," she said, biting her lip as she thought. "You see, I just… oh, I just fell into a daze. Yes… that's the exact reason." A quiet giggle escaped from her lips. "That of course… heh, is the reason."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Twilight could only tilt her head quizzically. Rarity looked to her left and right before chuckling nervously. But Twilight's faint frown was replaced by a smile as she giggled. "I can tell that you're pretty tired. Maybe I can come back when you're ready for my birthday party here in Canterlot."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Knocked out of her daze, Rarity shook her head before smiling. "Of course. I shall see you in a bit, darling."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"As Twilight walked out of the room, waving to her friend, she stopped before fully exiting Rarity's temporary living quarters. "I almost forgot. Thank you for the beautiful dress, Rarity. See you later." The door shut with a low click, and the room filled with silence once more. She continued to wave her hoof until she turned to look at it. She sighed and put it back on the ground./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Rarity lost her smile, a faint frown on her muzzle as she groaned out to the room, "Why do my emotions have to play such a horrible game with me!?" She fell onto her bed, which buckled slightly under her body. "Oh, Twilight. How you managed to steal my heart, I shall never know. But why?" She looked to Opal. "Please tell me, Opal," Rarity pleaded. "Why has Twilight Sparkle taken my breath away from me?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"Her cat just stared a deadpan expression as Rarity sat up, blinking for a moment until she giggled. "Oh, right. I cannot understand you like Fluttershy would, nor have you ever been in such a predicament as this." Her frown returned as she groaned again. "But still… the way she looked in that dress… oh, how a mare as herself looked so dashing. So astonishing that I could never imagine how she does it."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"She could not help but gush, resting her hooves on her cheeks as she let out a long sigh. Rarity let out a giggle, for the beauty of her friend she knew of had all but costed the words in her mind. "Yet she has driven me to the point where I look, even sound like a babbling buffoon in those romance novels." Another little chuckle echoed in the room. "Oh, Rarity… whatever are we going to do?"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"But she stood back up, looking out the window. She shook her head and raised a hoof to her chin as she thought of this "romance" she could only see in her mind. "Well… if I am truly in love with Twilight, then… why not try? I did say I would experiment with this adoration of my friend." A faint smile broke the frown on her muzzle. "Maybe… it might not be as tragic as I have sought to label it in this type of light? If this works… then I may have found my Prince Charming after all!" She proclaimed, giggling again until she tapped a hoof on her chin. "But she is not a stallion… so not a 'Prince Charming' at all. Maybe a 'divine princess?' Yes, that works. My divine princess!"/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; text-align: justify;"It was a good approach, and one that might get her closer to understanding the full potential of this new love. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'I wonder what else I can dig up from this? This may lead me somewhere, maybe even to Twilight's own heart.'/em Although she had discerned that this would be indeed the mare of her dreams, she needed to know more. But she could shelve this situation for the moment, for there was something else she had to solve. But how? Which party did she need to attend the most? em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"'Well… it is my friend's birthday party after all. And I cannot afford to miss it. However, I need to keep my image up with my up and coming friends of the Canterlot nobility.'/em She hummed, tapping her chin for a moment. "Well… maybe I can go to both parties? Or at least do my best to make it look like I'm not switching from one party to another?" With the plan in mind, she was set and ready for whatever these festivities would throw at her tomorrow./p 


	4. Chapter III: Yet Bring Out Hope

In case it wasn't so obvious, this is a little retelling of the episode, Sweet & Elite. I do not own the episode nor the show, but hope that you enjoy the little differences here and there. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Rays of light pierced through a tall window, lighting the house up in a magnificent zone of twilight. A quiet sigh echoed into the room as Twilight looked into a mirror, smiling at the dress Rarity had made her for her birthday, twirling around with a giggle. After visiting her friend today, she had taken the beautiful gown off and went about her usual day of studying her books. Yet her mind occasionally wandered off as she pictured herself in that dress. "This dress is so beautiful… I really need to thank Rarity again for all her hard work."

"Jeez, Twilight," Spike said as he climbed up a ladder, shelving another book away. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record over there."

She turned her gaze up to him, smiling as she chuckled. "I know, I know. But I didn't expect Rarity to make something so amazing for me. I would have been fine with something simpler, maybe even not as colorful as this. But it's just so fascinating that I can't take my eyes off it." It really did mean so much to her, to have something so thoughtfully given to her on her special day. "Besides. I'm only wearing it on my birthday. I'll put it away after tonight."

Spike slid down the ladder, laughing to himself. "I gotta admit, though. I've never seen you so worked up over a dress before," he teased. "I mean you're not usually this way unless you have your hooves on some new book, or while practicing a spell."

She had to admit that Spike was right. Under normal circumstances, she would prance on about a new and exciting discovery she'd made in a tome Princess Celestia had her study, or even if she had mastered a new magic spell. But she was just being thankful.

"Yes, you're right about that, Spike. It's just that this is so… new to me." It was a true fact that she would freak out over the newest piece of information, or a new affect from some spell she had recently learned. "However, this is something new. Something that isn't just special like reading. It's just another sign of how well our friendship is developing." Twilight's smile brightened as she returned her gaze to the mirror.

She swiveled her ears to hear a door opening. The door closed again, with the sound of clothes rubbing against Spike's scales. "What are you doing, Spike?" Twilight asked as she walked over to the door. She peeked around it to watch Spike exit the small room. She brought a hoof to her muzzle as she tried to contain a giggle. "Oh Spike, you look so adorable."

"Adorable, smorable." Spike walked out with a faint frown. He struck a pose, gentleman-like as he leaned on a cane. He wore a simple black and white tuxedo, smirking at his older sister. "Maybe I'll gain Rarity's attention this time if I wear something fancy."

Twilight shook her head as she looked at Spike's attire. Since the first day they had met Rarity, Spike seemed to have fallen head over heels for the fashionista. And after Twilight and Spike got to know Rarity, he had done his best to gain her attention, although sometimes to no avail. But he was persistent, Twilight at least had to credit him for that. "Alright, Casanova. We better get going if we want to meet everypony else."

"Sounds good to me." The two walked downstairs to the first floor. Twilight opened the door with her magic, and the two exited the building. She closed it behind her and locked it, and the two made their way to the train station.

"Hey Twilight?" Spike chuckled as he spoke.

"Yeah, what's up Spike?"

"Hey, during the party. You should totally get yourself a marefr-"

"Spike!" Twilight nudged him with a hoof, blushing brightly at what he was going to say. "That's not funny."

"Oh don't worry. Nopony knows about that. Still, I don't know why that was your reason for staying here in Canterlot and not moving in with your friends over in Ponyville?"

"Well… I'm uncomfortable about that. I haven't even told my family about it. I don't know how my friends would react." Twilight looked to the ground. _'Besides… it's one of the reasons I didn't stay there. How would my friends feel about me if they knew?'_

"Twilight. Just don't worry about it." She looked up to where he stood. "It's your birthday today. So just have a fun time."

She smiled and nodded. Twilight wrapped a hoof around her little brother. "Thanks Spike." Today was going to be a great day indeed.

"Twilight. I still think you overdressed for your birthday," Rainbow said, chuckling as she stared at her friend's dress, her wings flapping while she hovered in the air next to her.

Twilight frowned as she continued to listen to her friend's endless pestering. She had met them at the train station after agreeing to a time where they could all make it. It was also thanks to Pinkie Pie that they were able to change the location of the party to something closer to home, that being the royal palace's ballroom. When they saw her dress, Twilight had felt her muzzle warm up as a couple of her friends' mouths dropped. "Ah don't know, Rainbow," Applejack replied. "Twilight doesn't seem ta look quite like she's overdoin' it."

"And besides, you can wear whatever you want on your birthday!" Pinkie Pie added, bouncing alongside the others. "You could even wear balloons to your birthday if you wanted."

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she crossed her forelegs together. "Anywho. You said that Rarity made this for you, right?"

"Yes. She was kind enough to make such a beautiful dress for me on my birthday. I just didn't know how many times I should have thanked her." Twilight smiled with a sheepish grin. That was true to a point. Even though it was just best to thank her once, she felt like she needed to keep thanking Rarity for the amount of effort she put into this. Yet even then, she knew that repeating the same line over and over again wasn't really going to help anypony.

"Maybe you could thank her again, just to be sure she got the message." Fluttershy giggled.

"Well, it won't be too long now, cause there she is." Applejack pointed to where Rarity stood pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash called out. The fashionista looked up and smiled.

"Hello, everypony. It is good to see you all again." Rarity trotted up to the others, the group pulling in for one friendly group hug until they separated moments after. "How is Ponyville faring so far?"

"Well there sure ain't no crazy monster destroyin' the town, so Ah'd think we're doin' fine." Applejack tipped her hat to her friend. "And Sweetie Belle is stayin' out of trouble so far. She, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo haven't created some disaster."

"That's good to hear." Rarity turned to face Twilight, her smile brightening as she met her friend's gaze. "And you look absolutely stunning, darling! How do you like the dress?"

"It's great, Rarity. I can't thank you enough for this." Twilight pulled her in for another hug.

"You are quite welcome, Twilight," Rarity replied, pulling away before dusting her dress off with a hoof.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to this birthday party all fancied out yourself, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the outfit Rarity herself was wearing.

"Is it such a crime to wear something extravagant to your friend's party? I think not." Rarity huffed as she looked away, closing her eyes and turning to face the uphill street. "Besides, you all know I wear something fancy every now and then." She bit her lip and trotted along the sidewalk as everypony else looked to one another.

Applejack could only shrug and follow after their friend. Twilight had seen Rarity worked up before. Especially so when Rarity had come to a complete mental breakdown before while Twilight tried to find a friendship problem. Her friend thought she had lost some diamond-encrusted ribbon, having a complete breakdown when she thought it was gone forever, if not dramatizing the whole moment as well. However, she had found it only moments after Twilight had declared to help her find it. _'Maybe she's just a little stressed out after working on my birthday dress? Yeah, that might be the problem.'_

Twilight smiled as she and her friends approached the ballroom doors. Her friends' voices faded to mere mumbling as she focused on her surroundings. As the doors opened, her eyes widened at the spectacle inside. Streamers hung up delicately on the ceiling and archways, red balloons floated above, and a table bore all various types of party snacks and even a chocolate fountain.

Twilight could not begin to describe how thankful she was. A wonderful dress made by her friend, Rarity, and a great party being thrown by another terrific companion, Pinkie Pie. She blinked, and the words of her friends finally cleared up and were audible again. "Isn't it fancy-pants?" Pinkie Pie asked as she ushered her to the setup behind her.

"Fancy Pants!?" Rarity dashed behind Rainbow Dash. "Where!?" She looked around, turning her gaze to her friends after her search, only to smile. "I… uh, mean uh… where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" She let out a short chuckle as she realized how close she had come to revealing her affiliation with a noble.

"Oh, I never leave home without my Party Cannon!" Pinkie Pie pulled it from the side, pulled the trigger, and blasted out confetti and other party items onto a table. Rarity flinched as the confetti fell upon her, and she frowned as she stared at Pinkie.

"I thought of having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today." Twilight smiled as she looked out to the other party filled with nobles. Beside her, Rarity was hiding behind a curtain, precariously sneaking a peek at the other ponies outside. It was certainly odd to see her trying to remain unnoticed from the party outside, but she dismissed it as her having a moment of jitters. Twilight walked back to the middle of the room, and her grin brightened while she anticipated the next couple of words.

Pinkie Pie slowly stood up behind Rarity before declaring, "Leeeeet's party!"

 _'_ _Today has been great! I can't believe how much fun my birthday has been so far.'_ Twilight's eyes were closed as she danced next to the phonograph, ignoring the noble ponies around her who were backing away from her 'unskilled' movements. They probably did not mind them coming out there to have fun in their party, too. Then again, it was Rainbow Dash's idea, but these Canterlot ponies were at least decent, right?

She stuck her tongue out and danced harder as her favorite verse of the song came up. "Excuse me. Might I ask where you got your… _ensemble_?" Twilight opened her eyes and looked up to see a older-looking stallion with a azure mane moving his monocle to his left eye in a deep gold aura.

She smiled. "Why, yes. Yes you may. A very, **very** close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me." It was in that moment, Twilight thought, she heard somepony spit from within the gathering crowd.

"Ponyville. You don't say?"

"I do say. Her name is-"

"Fancy Pants." Rarity interrupted Twilight as she walked up to his side. "Come with me, I'd like to show you… this, uh, thing that's over there." She pointed to the far side of the courtyard. "On the other side of the room."

"In a moment, my dear." He gestured to Twilight. "This lovely filly from _Ponyville_ was just about to tell me who made her _charming_ dress."

"That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just another dre-"

"Oh, don't be so modest," Twilight said. "This dress you made is beautiful. Especially with how much effort you put into it." The crowd erupted with a gasp as the nobles all heard what Twilight had said. She backed up and her smile perked up while her other friends (except for Rarity) stood behind her. "We all think so."

It went silent. The crowd looked between Twilight, whose dress astonished them, and to Rarity. "You know these ponies?" Fancy Pants asked as he turned to face Rarity. She bit her lip, turning to see everypony else giving her weird looks.

Twilight's smile remained, yet she could not help but glance at everypony else. They were whispering to each other, but their stares were not directed to her, but at Rarity. A faint frown replaced her smile as she watched Rarity turn to face her and the others. _'Is… she going to be okay?'_

It was then that her friend unexpectedly began to make her way to the noble crowd, her head down as she strolled up to them. "Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends." She turned her attention to where Twilight stood. "And they are, without a doubt, the most important ponies I know." Rarity closed her eyes and pointed to Twilight's dress. "And that dress she is wearing is what I think represents Canterlot more than my original design. And my friend pulls it off better than many of you might."

Twilight's smile returned. She felt her heart beat a little slower and her smile soften. _'Wow… thank you so much, Rarity...'_

"Important ponies?" Jet Set said with a smile. "These ruffians?"

"Don't make me laugh." Upper Crust added to her husband's mockery, laughing at the group of mares.

 _'_ _What!?'_ Twilight frowned, glaring at the two ponies that stood in front of the noble crowd. What did these two ponies see, that they thought they were better than any of them. She felt a warm spark flow up her horn. Twilight looked up and opened her mouth. _'No! My friends can't see this!'_ She breathed in, slowly exhaling out in an effort to calm herself. _'Okay. Even though these two ponies are clearly idiots and have no better enjoyment in their lives, right now, I just need to breath and calm down.'_ She did this for a moment and before long, she felt that same warmth on her horn fade away. Twilight glanced up and sighed to herself. _'Okay… that was close.'_

"I for one find them charmingly rustic." Fancy Pants turned to the two high- society ponies with a smile. The two ponies abruptly stopped laughing as they looked at the more regal unicorn with wide eyes. "And I think the dress you made for your friend is quite lovely." He hummed a chuckle. "I daresay every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one."

Upper Crust immediately rushed up to Rarity. "Oh, I'd like to place my order right now!

"I think you should make it two, hmm?" Jet Set added. Rarity quickly rushed away from the two, their heads colliding together with an audible "smack"!

"Uhmm, yes. Now then, how about you introduce me to your friends?" Fancy Pants asked as he turned his attention to Twilight and the others.

"With pleasure." Rarity smiled brightly at the acceptance that came from this stallion. Twilight grinned as she watched her friend introduce them all, glad that such a night had gone so well for once.

After the introductions, Twilight separated from her friends, headed back into the ballroom, and let out a sigh. "I had such a wonderful time. What do you think, Spike?"

Spike leaned against the wall. "Ehh, I still think some nobles are too stuck up half the time." He frowned as he stared at the two instigators of what felt like the rejection of Rarity from noble society.

"Well, yes. There was that minor bump today, but at least nothing bad happened, right?" Twilight said as she walked up to his side and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for coming along with me. I really appreciated it."

"Of course, Twilight. That's what friends are for. Or in my case, that's what little brothers are for."

Pulling away from Spike, she said, "We'll head home in a bit. But first, I need to talk to somepony for a moment."

Rarity walked up to the balcony railing and leaned against it with her forelegs. Twilight trotted up to her friend and said, "How are you doing?"

Rarity jumped slightly but sighed as she saw her friend. "Oh, well, after what felt like near-imminent disaster, I'm glad that the little soiree has calmed down."

"You didn't need to be so worried, Rarity. I mean, look at how everything went today!" Twilight waved to the group of ponies behind her. "My birthday party was a blast. You were able to mingle with these savvy business ponies and maybe even get a few of them interested in your line. You're a known pony now. Not to mention that you stood up for us. I can easily say that this was even more fun than before."

Rarity turned her gaze to the ground below their courtyard, smiling at her friend's words. "You're right, Twilight. I should not have been so worked up as I was." She pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for the support. I'm glad that you were all here for tonight."

Twilight broke free from the hug with a smile. "Of course." She looked over her shoulder at Spike. "I've got to go. It's getting late, and I don't know how much longer Spike will last." She chuckled as she teased her number-one assistant. "I'll see you later then, Rarity."

"Yes. Goodbye, darling." Rarity waved at her friend with a hoof and watched Twilight and Spike exit through the ballroom's main doors. With another sigh, Rarity felt her heart finally begin to beat normally. _'What a night this has turned out to be. I cannot believe how stressful yet exciting this was.'_ It certainly had been a close call, one Rarity had been uncertain of how she would handle.

"There you are, Miss Rarity." Fancy Pants walked up to her side. "Mrs. Upper Crust wanted me to ask you something about the dress you made for your friend, Twilight Sparkle. After we all saw how much effort you put into such a design, she was hoping to discern what your inspiration was." He let out a short chuckle. "I believe that whatever it was, you really showed that you are a hardworking mare."

Rarity held his gaze, blinking for a moment before looking down at the road below them. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw Twilight walking down the sidewalk with Spike, her eyes never shifting from where the mare was. "I… I am afraid I must decline to answer, Fancy Pants." Her gaze softened, and she rested her chin on her hooves. "After all… a mare never reveals her secrets."

Fancy Pants followed her gaze, seeing that she only focused on Twilight. He smiled, humming quietly as he figured out what she meant. "Well then, that is a bit disappointing. But then again, we all must keep our most cherished secrets," he said, playing along. Silently, he pulled away and walked back into the crowd, leaving Rarity to stare at her friend.

She let out another quiet sigh, followed by a giggle. If this wasn't the factor that revealed her love interest in Twilight, Rarity did not know. But after today's events, she may have found out that her love for her friend was in fact, a truth. And a truth she would only discover once she explored whatever awaited her down this path.

Hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter is why this story is rated mature. (Wink, wink).


	5. Chapter IV: For my Desires Run Rampant

(I did put this story at a Mature rating on FIMFiction for a reason, same as I did for here. Hope you enjoy it). XD

Opalescence sat in the dark room atop Rarity's bed, licking the right side of her stomach in soft strokes. Her ears swiveled, taking a moment from her bath to face the door to her owner's provided palace. She could hear what sounded like laughter, yet a squee echoed from this voice. As the pony got closer to her door, Opal rolled her eyes at the recognition of her owner, Rarity.

"Tonight was absolutely the best!" Opal could hear and at least comprehend some of the words, although Rarity's voice was a bit muffled by the door. The doorknob's lock clicked at the sound of a key unlocking the entrance, then Rarity stepped in with a giggle and levitated her keys to a hook. While she secured them, she flicked her hoof against a switch, and the room filled with artificial light from the roof. "Opal, you would not believe how tonight went." Rarity clapped her hooves together as she giggled.

The look Opal gave her felt like she was just holding her enthusiasm. However, Rarity did not notice. "Well, let me recap everything for you, then, Opal." She cleared her throat. "You see, me and my friends had just met before our arrival at the palace's ballroom. Now I was afraid that they might catch on to my secret of attending both Twilight Sparkle's birthday party and Jet Set and Upper Crust's anniversary party." Rarity rolled her eyes at the mention of those two ponies' names. "Anywho, I was trying to sneak back and forth between the two festivities, but they finally caught me."

Rarity lifted off her hat, gently she moved her hoof over the large sun hat and dusted it off. "At first I thought Twilight was going to speak her mind and say something awful, but she didn't." She placed the hat in her closet and looked down at her dress. A magic aura encased the entire ensemble so Rarity took her time to make sure nothing was torn or scratched. "It was as if she really did see that I was just attending the party for my own business venture, but she was still so kind and accepting about it."

She placed the dress on a coat hanger and closed the closet. Rarity sighed. Her smile softened at the thoughts of Twilight. Rarity turned her attention to the paper drawing of the ensemble she had made for her friend. _'Makes me wonder… if this is why I feel this way about Twilight. She's so kind… although she may tend to overwork herself in her studies, sometimes go crazy and protect her books as if they were her own children… her attitude towards us, including me, is nothing but acceptance and gratitude.'_

She hummed joyfully to herself walking up through the bathroom's entrance, and she turned on the sink and levitated a wash cloth over to the water. Steam floated up to the mirror. Rarity pressed the warm rag against her muzzle, shivering a little at the warmth that flooded across her muzzle. _'Really, though, I cannot believe that all those nobles were ready to hang me out to dry just because I was friends with a few mares from Ponyville. How absurd could they be?'_ That moment was one she could have definitely handled better. However, she would just let it float in the void of space for now.

Rarity continued to wash her face for a minute or so. She sighed and brought the rag to a hook to let it dry out. She flicked the bathroom light's lever and the room behind her darkened. She nodded and began to hum quietly with content hum. While she hummed, she went back to her thoughts of earlier that evening. The way Twilight spoke to her today filled her with joy, a soft squee resonated from her. It just confirmed everything that Rarity had feared. But she did not care anymore. Those who did could go get lost in the Everfree Forest for all she cared.

Her cat jumped into her own round bed, circling once until she finally laid down. She purred and closed her eyes. Rarity could not help but smile at the adorable sight before her. "Hmm… alright, Opal." She yawned. "Goodnight, dear." With her magic, she flicked the small lever. The lights turned off, and Rarity slowly made her way to the bed. Pulling the sheets off, she grabbed her eye mask and gently placed it in front of her eyes, the world completely eclipsed by this darkness that surrounded her vision. Rarity pulled the covers over her and laid on her side. She let out a small breath of air before she went quiet.

Minutes passed until what seemed like an hour had gone by. Rarity turned left in her bed, then right again. She let out a quiet groan while this went on. Until she laid completely flat on her back. "What is happening to me? Surely I should have usually fallen asleep by now!"

How or why she could not go to sleep left Rarity all but puzzled. She had always been good at falling asleep: it never took longer than ten to fifteen minutes before she finally lost consciousness. But why now out of all times did she have to go through such a thing?

She let out another quiet groan, closing her eyes and resting on her right side. Rarity couldn't help but sigh softly. But a thought crossed her mind, and she began to see Twilight, laying on her side with an enticing pose: her right hoof rested against her chest while she brought her left hoof up to the right side of Rarity's muzzle, a gentle smile with a wink. Her back legs were separated, with a clear view of her breasts. It was a pose that could only bring a flush to her cheeks. "Now, now Rarity…" she whispered to herself. "Let us not overwhelm ourselves here. We need to… get our beauty rest, right?"

Rarity let out a tiny squeak as a warmth gently rose up between her back legs. _'No! No, no, no, no. Body, please stop this at once.'_ Yet even if Rarity was not in the mood for such an activity (nor did she hardly ever act on these impulses), the heat only grew more and more. _'Why now… of all the times?'_ It did not help her either that, as she laid in that darkness that the eye mask provided, she could still see Twilight there, retaining that very alluring posture.

Rarity let out another soft growl and looked away. There was no reason why she couldn't just avert her gaze from the imagined Twilight. Even so, she could still feel that endless warmth that persisted. The bed around her grew hotter as well, beads of sweat beginning to form around her coat. She let out a tiny moan as the movement of her back legs set off a small stir of blissful nerve feelings. As these little tingling sensations worked their way up her spine, a shiver wrapped Rarity while she cooed quietly.

But then she just let her gaze rest on the mare beside her. Rarity breathed in and looked at her hoof. She gulped, her exhale shuddered. _'I… I suppose… it wouldn't be so bad, would it?'_ And yet she had a point. There really was no need to fret. This, after all, could help her in the long run. Rarity slowly separated her back legs from each other and moved her hoof down her stomach. She flinched as they passed her breasts and over one of her nipples, which caused her to shake. "It's okay Rarity… they're just your… lady parts. Nothing t-to fear." Rarity rolled onto her back and gasped when she felt herself part to her own hoof.

Yet the touch of her own self was not as comfortable as she wanted. Even if she did dislike this ludicrous act, she desired this release now more than ever. She looked around and saw the sheets above her body, those soft and satiny white bed sheets. _'Oh… but they'll get all dirty.'_ She could only whimper. She took part of the sheet with her hoof and wound it around until it disappeared underneath the cloth. She brought it back to herself and let out a sharp gasp.

Her nerve endings felt like they were on fire, furiously shooting up pleasurable bolts that ran up her body. The satin sheets proved to do the trick; she moaned as the soft texture of the cloth ran along her folds with ease. The sheet slickened with her own fluids, and so did her appendage, even with the cloth around it. The sensation felt like the touch of an angel, so delicate and gentle. Her hoof gently opened her a bit more, another sharp gasp, another bolt of bliss sent up her body. She quietly moaned, and her cheeks brightened up ever so as the intimate moment transpired. _'M-maybe… i-it's time for another ex-ah! Experiment…'_ Rarity bit her lip. The slight pain distracted her for a brief moment, but she continued onward. She searched for that ethereal image, her eyes almost painting a picture where this ghostly appendage should have been. As she continued to sketch this hoof in her mind, she let out a tiny squeak. It was not thick and wide like a stallion's, but of a more mulberry color, thinner and more feminine. _'T-Twilight?'_

Rarity let out another moan, almost louder than before when she saw it move further into her folds. It was a struggle to keep the noise down, but with the sight of her friend's hoof moving further into her, it was a view almost too much to bear. She lifted it up and slowly circled it around, tiny squeaks exiting her mouth. Yet all the sensitivity she felt before had increased at the sight of this imagined Twilight, her hoof causing the bolts of bliss to shoot up. "O-oh… T-Twilight…" She could not help but whisper her friend's name, and she applied more pressure to her hoof and increased her pace.

Rarity bit her lip while these sensations continued on until a contraction shook her hips. A small pressure began to build up where her that ethereal foreleg was. She could barely believe that she was finally close to her release, but Rarity smiled that her little session finally was coming to a close. She guided her hoof upwards. A quiet yet sharp gasp erupted from her. She gently pressed into a little button that caused this stronger sensation. Another gasp escaped her lips. _'You're almost close now… aren't you?'_

She froze, glancing to her right. There sat Twilight, still smiling ever so softly. Rarity's muzzle warmed up, she let out a quiet whimper. "Y-yes… I-I am." Another quiet moan escaped her. "Please… I-I w-want you, Twilight…"

A soft giggle resonated from Twilight. _'Okay…'_ Rarity circled her hoof around the most sensitive area. Her body shook at the bolts that began to fire up her body once more, now continued without remorse. She bit her lip again and closed her mouth, muffling her moans that began to get louder. _'It's alright, Rarity. Let it all out.'_

Rarity continued to fidget in place, her volume kept getting higher. _'I… can't t-take it…'_ She tried her best to keep her scream under control, glad that it did not get any louder. Her body contracted against this release. The warmth that stayed within her body flooded over her hoof, dripping across a small portion of her foreleg and completely staining the cloth surrounding her hoof.

Rarity's chest rose up and down, the sound of her ragged breathing echoed in her room. She did her best to slow down her erratic breathing. She lifted her unstained hoof and removed the eye mask from her face. The dark room showed itself to her once more. _'So…'_

Rarity jumped at the voice, letting out a quiet gasp. She looked to her left, only to blush and turn away, pressing the side of her head into the pillow. A coo escaped her, the scent of her friend wafted in the air. _'Was my performance adequate?'_ Rarity glanced to the side and flinched as she felt Twilight move her own hoof up and down. That same gentle smile from before was on Twilight's lips, a smile that completely melted her heart.

She stood still for a moment, her mouth agape, yet no words would dare form. Rarity took a breath in. "W-why, yes… it was quite wonderful… Twilight…"

Another giggle came from Twilight. _'Then until next time, my love.'_ The image of Twilight faded away, and so did this daydream, this illusion she saw that took the form of her friend.

Yet her heart began to ache, as if it desired to see Twilight again. With this notion in hoof, Rarity let out a sigh of relief. _'Oh… why must you continue to play with me, love? Isn't it enough that I already… "played" with myself?'_ Certainly she could have gotten a break, Rarity thought. Yet her heart continued to pluck those strings of heartache. _'Love… you're such a cruel mistress.'_

She unwrapped her hoof from the cloth and lifted her clear-fluid-stained appendage. The warmth from her own body still resonated on her appendage. It felt like it might have been best to go wash her hoof, but she felt her body was wasted on this sensual moment. She kept her gaze focused on the wet hoof, her eyes never wavered from it. She frowned and shuddered when she thought of an easier way to get rid of those fluids. _'That is simply undignified, Rarity. A lady would never stoop so low…'_

Yet she brought her hoof to her muzzle, licking the warm juices from her appendage. She cooed at the taste, yet she felt disgusted. _'How dare you lick your own juices! That is so foul!'_ But at the same time, Rarity could have cared less about what she put on her tongue. _'But… it's not that bad, I suppose. Besides… I… guess I could admit that my own… no that's not an appropriate word. My… I guess I can say that my… 'cum' did not actually taste that bad.'_ It was something Rarity would never admit to anypony, even to herself. But it was not as bad as she expected. The fluids had a sweet taste to it, more like a delicious cake frosting or even a sugary piece of chocolate.

After what Rarity had done and the images she had seen of her friend, she was assured that Twilight truly was the mare for her. _'Then until next time, my love.'_

Something in those words drove a smile to form on Rarity's lips. _'This could be it… this may be the premonition I need. I do love Twilight. I really do.'_ , This was simply a sign, one she could not ignore.

Rarity shivered again, pulling her tongue away from her hoof. She sighed and slowly got up while removing the bed covers from her body. She walked into the bathroom and brought her hoof into the sink. Turning it on she washed her hoof for a brief moment until she walked back to the bed.

Rarity lowered herself back down on her mattress and returned to her side and laid down again. She yawned quietly. The work of pleasing herself had finally been what she sought to do. With her body tired now, she could finally sleep. _'Well… you may have not wanted that in the first place, but what's done is done. Besides. It was rather… fun. Something I should try a little more often.'_ The perk that did come from this was that she at least found something to help ease the roughness of her own hoof, even if that poor bed sheet was covered in her own fluids.

Rarity brought her eye mask up to her face. The world once again became shrouded in darkness and she too felt the world collapse. The peaceful slumber of rest finally graced her in its arms. That same warmth from Twilight came back, almost like her friend had wrapped herself around Rarity's body. Rarity shifted her body, and the positioning became more comfortable. But there was one thing that Rarity did need to plan, and that was her desire to court Twilight. Yet she would need to tread carefully, unless she wanted her friend to freak out. However the outcome, she just hoped Twilight would accept her.


End file.
